mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
ミカグラ学園組曲 VI -Esoragoto Spiral-
'Mikagura School Suite VI -Esoragoto Spiral- ' (ミカグラ学園組曲６ 絵空事スパイラル) is the sixth novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. The main focus is about Seisa's decision to accept Eruna's request, Eruna's relationship with Shigure from their lineage point of view, and the continuation of Midterm Battle. Summary Chapter 1: The Day the Goddess Lost Her Wings : Eruna called Seisa out to challenge her that once the two of them will face off in the final battle of the Midterm Battle, Seisa will have to join her After School Paradise club if she loses. Seisa thought it was a joke and was quite hesitant at first but after seeing Eruna’s persistence, not to mention being taught the Ichinomiya family spell, she eventually agreed to the settlement. Bimii also added that having Seisa in Eruna’s club will perhaps bring her back to her old self but upon hearing his words, Seisa quickly flew off from the scene. : The next day, Eruna and Bimii came to Sadamatsu’s club room since he told Eruna that there is something he wanted to talk about. He then told the gang that he and Seisa actually are actually pretty close childhood friends (surprising Eruna since they call each other with their family names despite their closeness) and he revealed Seisa’s trauma, an accident which made her become what she is now and Yuika Takekoma, the one who is responsible for it. Sadamatsu also asked Eruna to keep taking care of Seisa since he thought that Seisa is slowly starting to become her old self again ever since Eruna came to the academy. Chapter 2: Last Night Awakening : As preparation for the Midterm Battle, Otone and Eruna were practicing and sparring with Bimii and Shigure. Eruna also asked Otone if it is okay for her to replace her as the After School Paradise club's representative, to which Otone agreed as she sure that Eruna is way stronger than her. After seeing Otone demonstrate her ability, Eruna wondered whether she also needed to find an item for her ability. Since Eruna thought that her item might be similar to Otone's, she consulted with Bimii and Shigure about it. In the end, Eruna made them going shopping for clothes at the shopping center, with the excuse for finding a clothes which is suitable for her as an item. Although the quest for finding her item is not as sucessful as planned, at the end of the day, they were still able to give Eruna new clothes. Shigure also told Eruna that it’s been awhile for him to do something fun like this with his friends, reminiscing his past with Kyoma. He also wondered if he could fix his relationship again with him, and Eruna encouraged him to do that, as she thinks that Shigure still has a chance for it. Chapter 3: Everything is Only for This Moment : Shigure and Kyoma’s battle started and it was touted as the biggest battle of the year. In the middle of the battle, Shigure tried his best to talk to Kyoma about their past and admitted to him that he is still worried about him from time to time. Kyoma, who was fed up with it, attacked Shigure over and over, revealing how different he is now and how strong his Palette Bullet can be. However, when things got serious, Shigure activated his Hero Time, making Kyoma lose in a blink. Despite all of this, they seemed to be able to reconcile again, making Eruna really happy about it. Chapter 4: "Keep Shooting!", Said The Girl : Eruna, who was still searching for an item for her ability, finally came up with an idea. She proceeded to the old room of the old school building, the place where she met her ancestor for the first time and had her ability awakened. When she entered the room, she realized that the interior of the room has been changed and also that the spirit of her ancestor has been waiting for her. The ancestor moved closer to her, grabbed her hand slowly and warned her that it’s best for her to keep her distance with the branch family, as she is afraid that if they get too close, one of them will be get hurt. After she left Eruna dumbfounded with those words, Eruna realized that her ancestor also gave her an item to complement her ability, which are three ring fingers. : Some time after that, there’s a rumor spreading that Eruna is hijacking Otone’s position as the club representative. Eruna who was unaware about it at first suddenly felt awful about it. But then, Bimii took her somewhere since she should know something behind this. It turns out that it was Rumina who spread the rumor and Otone tried her best to confront her about it, to the point she was crying in front of Rumina to prove that her opinion about Eruna is wrong and that the article (which is the source of the rumor) should be disposed. Chapter 5: Believe, In Confidence... : After confirming that Yuto won his battle against Asuhi and proceeded to the Best 8, Eruna also prepared herself for her battle today with Shigure. However, Shigure admitted his defeat before even the countdown sound stopped. Eruna asked why Shigure would do such a thing and quickly assumed that Shigure did that in order to make Eruna able to fight Seisa in the final. Shigure slightly taken aback with Eruna's assumption and yelled angrily at her, he then replied that he was not in his best condition to fight as his body is still reeling from the backslash of Hero Time (which he activated in his previous battle), so in the end Eruna won the battle without even fighting. : After proceeding to the semifinal, Eruna approached Bimii and Otone who were tensed. She asked them what had happened and Bimii pointed out a video of Seisa’s battle against Sadamatsu. Seeing Seisa fighting and becoming fiercer and harsher, Eruna, who has always thought that battling is fun and really waited for her battle with Seisa (along with hoping that she could change her for good), go scared just by watching the video and wondered what exactly is happening to her. Bonus chapter: One Day in The Drama Club : The story takes place after Eruna got kicked out by Yuto when she was trying to join the Drama club as a trial member. It tells about what animal is suited for Eruna and Usamaru’s complaints to Nyamirin about why his animal motif is a rabbit and not a dragon. Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Seisa Mikagura *Bimii *Shigure Ninomiya *Eruna's Mom (flashback) *Sadamatsu Minatogawa *Yuika Takekoma (flashback) *Otone Fujishiro *Makoto Hasumi *Kotarou Hasumi *Kyoma Kuzuryuu *Himi Yasaka *Meika Katai *Ichinomiya Ancestor (cameo) *Tonkyun *Usamaru *Rumina Rikyuu *Asuhi Imizu *Yuto Akama *Nyamirin Illustrations See also *Novels Category:Novels